1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a basic input/output system (BIOS) and, more particularly, to an electronic system, an electronic device and a method capable of erasing a password from a BIOS automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) is used to execute self-inspection and operating system when a computer is being booted. When the computer is powered on, the BIOS is executed in a flash memory installed on a main board to initialize chip set and memory subsystem. The main function of the BIOS is to ensure that some important hardware components (e.g. keyboard, disc device, input/output port, etc.) can work normally and be initialized accurately. In general, a user may set a password for the BIOS, a hard disc, and so on in the BIOS, so as to prevent the important information stored in the computer from being leaked. However, once the user forgets the password, the user has to spend a lot of time to contact a customer service officer of a service provider and then confirm a registration data with the customer service officer, so as to unlock the BIOS or the hard disc. The aforesaid manner is inconvenient and may cause unnecessary loss to the user.